


Невозможное утро

by yanek



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: На заявку 2.58 группы Fantastic Beasts:"Грамандер. После шумных праздников проснуться в одной постели, пытаться вспомнить, что было накануне и до чего всё-таки дошло. Хочется юмора и неловкости. И побольше доброты."





	

В своих приключениях Ньют засыпал в самых разных местах. Иногда это даже были кровати, но таких удобных не случалось слишком давно. Поэтому он наслаждался комфортом, и всего-то дважды открывал глаза, чтобы найти чемодан взглядом, старательно не просыпаясь, даже когда рядом завозились и тепло задышали в шею. Привычка забираться в постель и обниматься водилась за Дуглом, потому, когда лапа обвила его грудь, Ньют лишь подхватил ее — передвинуть выше. Успокаивающе погладил пальцы — крупные, подвижные, с плоскими ногтями, и проснулся. Питомцев с такими лапами у него не было. Как и привычки спать совершенно голым.  
Рука скользнув по животу исчезла. Судя по громкому шороху за спиной, ее владелец тоже проснулся.

— Мерлинова борода!  
Ньют вздрогнул ни столько от шума или гневного тона, сколько от самого голоса. Не узнать его было невозможно. Но его обладатель попросту не мог оказаться с ним голым в одной постели, так что Ньют отказался верить своим ушам и оглянулся. Глазам он тоже не поверил. Отвернулся. Повернулся снова.  
— Перестаньте, Скамандер! — Грейвз, полуголый как минимум, под одним на двоих одеялом, поморщился. — Это я, настоящий я. К сожалению.  
Резким жестом он поправил растрепанные волосы, чтобы не лезли в глаза, и едко бросил, кивая на плечи Ньюта:  
— Милые веснушки.  
Растерявшись, Ньют торопливо задрал одеяло к подбородку. Из-под одеяла показались ноги. Грейвз закатил глаза и раздраженно заметил:  
— Если вы ляжете, его хватит прикрыть всё!  
Сам он каких либо попыток прикрыться не делал. Плечи, соски, плоский живот были на виду. Ньют возмущенно выдохнул и бросил одеяло вовсе. Ноздри Грейвза задрожали, как у разъяренного нунду. Испепеляющий взгляд прошелся по Ньюту от макушки до груди и — стал растерянным. Раздражение сменилось шоком. Видеть Грейвза таким оказалось куда интимней, чем обнаженным — Ньют торопливо отвернулся, и на беду заметил движение на чужом бедре. Там поднимался накрытый одеялом бугорок.  
Щеки обожгло прилившей к ним кровью, и Ньют поперхнулся воздухом.

— Что с вами? — Грейвз, должно быть, уловил направление взгляда. — Это не!.. Мерлин!..  
Он попытался поймать бугорок. Тот увернулся. Еще раз и еще. Когда пятая попытка увенчалась успехом, Ньюта согнуло от хохота. Пикетт, которого Грейвз извлек из-под одеяла и бережно держал в ладонях, обиженно отвернулся. 

— Простите, Пикетт, мистер Грейвз. — От смеха на глаза набежали слезы. — Пикетт редко подпускает кого-то близко. Я и представить не мог... — Ньют закусил губу, сдерживая новый приступ смеха, — что он...  
— Можете звать меня Персивалем, — перебил Грейвз и отвернулся, чтобы аккуратно опустить Пикетта на прикроватную тумбочку. Ньюту увидел его спину и совершенно расхотел смеяться.  
— На вас штаны, — заметил он вслух, закрывая глаза. Хорошо развитые мышцы, облитые гладкой кожей никуда не исчезли, как и маленькая родинка между лопаток. Они словно отпечатались под веками.  
— Да вы могли бы сделать карьеру аврора! — язвительно отозвался Грейвз. Гнев из его голоса ушел и, когда Ньют открыл глаза, Грейвз сидел, откинувшись на спинку кровати, со спокойным и отстраненным видом. Ньюту до спокойствия было далеко — одеяло прикрывало Грейвза только до пояса. Взгляд цепляли редкие родинки тут и там, шрамы, самый крупный из которых сбегал по ребрам вниз, поднимаясь и опускаясь в такт дыханию.  
Оказывается, Ньют заблуждался, полагая, что шрамы не могут возбуждать.

Чтобы отвлечься, он перевел взгляд на руки Грейвза, сложенные знакомым жестом — в замок. Точно также Грейвз держал их во время встреч один на один несколько месяцев назад, когда выяснял у Ньюта детали его короткого общения с Гринденвальдом. Тогда Грейвз только вернулся к работе, был небрит, бледен, сильно изможден и таким незамысловатым способом скрывал дрожащие пальцы. Расхаживая по кабинету, он прятал их в карманах брюк, и сильно напоминал хищника в клетке, давно ставшей невыносимой.

Возможно, из-за этого сходства Ньюту иррационально хотелось предложить ему спуститься в чемодан, показать лес, горы, саванну. Возможно, дело было в том, как странно Грейвз на него смотрел, то и дело сбиваясь с мысли. В обстановке, не напоминавшей о допросах Ньют, наверняка, бы понял значение взгляда, и что за на напряжение возникло между ними. Но Ньют не предложил, и до вчерашнего торжественного вечера, собравшего под одной крышей магов Америки, Англии и других стран, они больше не встречались. А во время торжества чисто-выбритый, безукоризненно одетый мистер Грейвз, бывший в центре внимания, Ньюта подчеркнуто не замечал. 

— Вы помните, как здесь оказались? — Вопрос Грейвза вернул Ньюта в настоящее.  
— Нет, — было абсолютной пугающей правдой.  
— А чем мы здесь занимались?  
Ньют попытался предположить и не смог. Руки против воли комкали одеяло.  
Услышав насмешливое хмыканье, он все-таки тихо произнес:  
— Спали?.. — и поднял взгляд.  
Грейвз грустно усмехался. Сердце почему-то сжалось.  
— У вас здесь, — Грейвз указал на свои ключицы, — следы укусов.  
Укусов Ньют не чувствовал. Тело болело как после дня полного тяжелой физической работы, но с ним такое случалось постоянно.  
— Я мог не заметить как кто-то из животных...  
— О, привычки этого животного я отлично выучил. Характерные форма, место...  
Ньют опять ощутил прилившую к щекам кровь. Грейвз повел плечами и перевел взгляд на свои руки. Усмешка исчезла.  
— Не стоит изображать жертву обливейта, если я вас чем-то обидел. Я умею приносить извинения.  
— Я, правда, не помню. И не думаю, что мы могли... — Теперь Грейвз снова смотрел на него. Так пронзительно, что под одеялом хотелось спрятаться с головой. Ньют обхватил колени руками и перевел тему. — Где мы?  
— Я тоже ничего не помню, — ответил Грейвз на другой невысказанный вопрос, и добавил после паузы.- В моем доме.  
Ньют отстранено подумал — можно было бы догадаться по поведению после пробуждения и тому, как «окрас» подходил естественной среде обитания. В обстановке комнаты были те же спокойные цвета и прямые линии, которых Грейвз придерживался в костюмах.  
— Вы одеты, — сказал Ньют.  
Грейвз тяжело вздохнул. Слабость объяснений похоже не устраивала его самого.  
— Не сплю голым после войны. Могу быть не в себе, смертельно пьяным или смертельно уставшим, но, — он сжал правую руку в кулак, — всегда готов к нападению.  
Ньют кивнул. Такому он мог поверить. 

Грейвз вернулся к вопросам.  
— Что последнее вы помните?  
— Тост мадам Пиквери.  
Совместная работа нескольких стран по раскрытию приспешников Гринденвальда закончилась успехом. Бокалы взмыли вверх. Ньют еще удивился тому, что Грейвз отошел в сторону, а потом...  
— Вы на меня посмотрели и всё, — закончил он.  
— Вы тоже пили. Нам могли что-то подмешать.  
Вместо облегчения пришла пустота. Не то чтобы Ньюту хотелось, чтобы они оба напились до беспамятства и оказались в одной постели, но...  
— Зачем?  
— Скандал. Меня обвиняли в связи с вами. Якобы, благодаря ей, вы и заметили подмену. И если мы вчера были неосторожны... — Грейвз снова сжал ладонь в кулак, теряя спокойствие. Неудивительно — такая «связь» могла навредить его репутации, что уж говорить о карьере.  
Ньют вздохнул и натянул одеяло до самых плеч. Впервые за это "утро" он почувствовав себя грязным.  
— Ньютон? Вас это совсем не тревожит?  
— Нет. — Ньют пожал плечами. — Все уже произошло.  
Брови Грейвза сдвинулись, голос сел.  
— А то, что мы?..  
— Нет. Хотя, — Ньют улыбнулся скорее сам себе, чем ему, — мне хотелось бы больше помнить. Я. Вы. Трудно вообразить.  
Грейвз издал странный звук. Среднее между рванным вдохом и стоном. Взгляд у него и правда был такой будто он увидел что-то невероятное. Молчал он долго. Так долго, что Ньюту стало казаться он слышит биение чужого сердца гулкое и частое.  
Наконец, Грейвз заговорил.  
— Между обливаторами ходит байка. Если попавший под заклинание окажется в обстоятельствах, похожих на утраченные воспоминания, те могут вернуться. Мы могли бы проверить. Если вы позволите...  
Пальцы у него дрожали.  
Ньют, чувствуя как реальность раскалывается, кивнул и Грейвз медленно и осторожно коснулся его лица. Поцеловал скулу, щеку, губы — невесомо, словно боялся спугнуть. С каждым прикосновением Ньют прозревал всё больше, понимая как Грейвз смотрел на него тогда, и чего он хотел сам.  
— Вспоминаете? — спросил Грейвз с надеждой и остановился.  
— Нет, — ответил Ньют и широко улыбнулся. — Наверняка, всё было намного более диким. — Он мягко надавил Грейвзу на плечи, опрокидывая его на постель, и забрался сверху. Глаза Грейвза — теплые темные глаза, — зажглись от желания и восторга. — Я тоже знаю свои привычки.  
— Покажи мне, — попросил Грейвз и Ньют поцеловал его по-настоящему. 

*  
Намного-намного позже они извинились перед Пикеттом вдвоем.


End file.
